Darkness meets Light
by areskickass13
Summary: Ok, not so great at summaries, but here goes. Chase Young's sister is finally free from a prison she was hidden in for the past years. And now she is out, how will this mysterious character affect the others? Read to find out.
1. The Awkening

*Somewhere in china, deep underground*  
There stands a wall of solid ice, so cold that one touch will give you frost bite. If anyone were to look upon it they'd see nothing but ice, but if one were to look into it they'd see something much more. They would see a girl with black shoulder length hair. A girl with emerald green eyes frozen in shock. A young girl of fifteen frozen in time. with this our story begins.  
*Above ground*  
"Think fast," a young brazilian teen yelled as he snatches a cell phone out of a japenese girl's hand, and tosses it to a short bald boy.

"Raimundo Omi, you better give me back my phone!" The japenese girl yelled as she lunges toward the bald kid, who then tosses the phone back to the brazilian boy.  
"Come on Kimiko, we're just having a bit of fun." Raimundo yelled as he started to holding the phone above his head away from the girl, Kimiko. Kimiko looked like she is about to give up when she shoots a fireball at the Raimundo's foot. The boy drops the phone while he tries to put out the flame on his foot. Kimiko picks up the phone and checks her messages to make sure it still works. When she deducts that it wasn't damaged she then walks over the Raimundo and punches him in the arm. "Ow, why don't you hit chrome dome over there?" Raimundo said, gesturing towards his accomplice, who was just standing watching. Kimiko walked over and thumps Omi on the head. Raimundo walks over to the back wall and sits down to play a new video game Kimiko lent him.  
Omi begins to practice a couple of kicks and punches off by a corner. He adds an abandoned soccer ball that Rai left sitting there. Omi begins to kick the ball into the wall. He kicks it so hard that the ball shoots back and flies into one of the empty temples. The ball activates a staircase that looks to be as old as the building itself. In other words really old.  
The young monk looks at the staircase, trying to figure out where the old staircase would lead.

"My friends, come see what I have found." Omi yells over towards the other two monks. Both Raimundo and Kimiko look over to see what their friend had found.  
"Wow, I didn't know there was a staircase in this part of the temple." Kimiko said.  
"Gee a creepy old staricase in an old chinese temple, who'd have guessed that." Rai said as he started walking down the staircase.

"Actually I am sure a lot of people would guess that, my friend." Omi said as he followed the brazilian teen.

"Omi he was using sarcasm." Kimiko said, following the two boys down the stairs. The trio continued down the stairs, when they reach the bottom all they see is an empty room with a wall of ice in one corner.

"This is cold, right?" Omi said running towards the wall of ice.  
"I think you mean cool." Rai said with a sigh as he inspects the mysterious wall of ice. He walks up to it and puts his hand up to the ice. There he see that a hand is already there, frozen on the other side. He gasps in surprise to this. He tries to pull away, but he was stuck. "Guys, I can't move my hand." He says while continuing to try and fail at pulling his arm away from the ice.

_"Frozen in time the light stays hidden, until the one who knows darkness and light frees her from the prison with a touch."_ A voice echos throughout the entire temple. With that the ice breaks apart with a sharp crack and a something falls onto the ground.

"Wow, what is it?" Omi said running forward in amazement.  
"I think the question is who is it?" Kimiko said, equally amazed.

"I don't know, but whoever she is I think it'd be best if we take to Master Fung. Maybe he knows." Rai said, while staring at the girl. She was in black robes, similar to the ones they all wore at the temple. Her charcoal hair scattered across her face.

"Good idea, if anyone knows Master Fung will know." Omi said as he ran forward to go get the master. Rai followed behind him, carrying the girl. As he reached the top of the stairs he felt her stir.  
*Chase Young's palace (or whatever you call it)*  
The evil master of darkness sits on the floor, meditating. His concentration was broken when he hears something he thought he'd never hear again.

_"Frozen in time the light stays hidden, until the one who knows darkness and light frees her from the prison with a touch."_ He'd know that voice anywhere. "You're finally awake." He said with a chuckle. "Aren't you, dear sister?"

**What do you think? I'm still new at this so, please be nice if you review. Yours truly, Miranda **


	2. The First Meeting

"Ahhhh," the girl screams as she jolts awake. She looks around at her surroundings, she is lying an a mat in a simple room.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" Raimundo shouts as he rushes in, he sees that the girl is alright and starts moving towards her. The girl quickly stands up and gets into a defensive stance. She moves forward, and in one fluid motion kicks her leg up and tries to slam it onto Rai's head. Raimundo quickly jumps back, just barely misses getting kicked in the head. "What the hell are you doing?" Rai yells as he jumps out of the room and into the hall. The girl surges forward, only to trip right at the doorway, she falls on her face.

"Ow, I guess I'm weaker than I thought." The girl mumbles as she sits up and looks at Raimundo. "Excuse me, but who are you and where am I?" The girl asks looking at Rai like she didn't just try to kick his ass.  
"Um, first off what the hell was that?" Rai yells at her, clearly pissed off from what just happened.

"Well, I call it a kick. What do you call it?" The girl said with a smirk.

"No, I mean why did you just try to fight me?" Raimundo said, losing more paitence by the second.

"Well,I could tell you but where's the fun in that." The girl says as she tries to get up, only to fall right back down.  
"Here let me help you." Rai says as he helps her back up.

"I think I might need something besides a good nights sleep." She says as Rai steadies her enough so she can stand. "Do you have any food around here?" "Oh, yeah we have food." He says as he starts to guide her to the kitchen. He sits down at the table and starts to rummage through the fridge looking for some food. "Now, will you answer my questions?" He says when he sets down a plate of leftover food.  
"Oh, sure. I will be willing to answer a few questions. What's rattling in your head?" The girl says in between bites of rice.

"OK, first who are you?"  
"Well my names~" the girl begins to say.  
"Allayna!?" A certain green dragon yells as he rushes forward and hugs the girl.  
"Dojo, wonderful to see you again." Allayna says as she tries to pull the dragon off of her. She manages to do that and looks over at Raimundo, he's giving both of them a weird look.  
"Dojo, you know this girl?" Raimundo asked the annoying gecko.  
"of course, she's Allayna Morningstar. Cha~"Allayna puts her hand over the dragon's mouth. She gave Dojo a look and that shut him right up. "I mean she was around during the time Grand Master Dashi first trapped Wuya." He announces as everyone else walks into the kitchen. All four warriors give Allayna looks of amazement.

"It's true, I am older than I look." Allyana said with a smile looking down at her food.

"If that is true, then how come you look no older than Kimiko?" Omi asked.  
"I figured it was because I was kind of frozen in ice for awhile I guess I didn't age any." Allayna picked up her now empty plate and put it by the sink.

"How did you get frozen in a wall of ice anyway?" Raimundo asked.

"Long story, don't really feel like going into detail. Let's just say someone I trusted betrayed me." Allayna shuttered at the memory of the night of the betrayal. Just then Dojo started to shake and twitch randomly.

"Heads up kids we've got a sheng gong wu alert." He announced. Everyone started to get ready to go. They all had they're jobs, grab they're weapons then head out to ride to wherever Dojo was taking them. Allayna just stood there and watched at how everything had changed over the years. She turned to go back to her room to take a nap when Omi came back over to her.

"You must come with us. If you were around with Master Dashi you have to know some pretty cool moves." Omi said, giving Allayna a big smile.

"OK, but I'm sure my moves are kind of obsolete compared to you guys." Allayna said with a smirk. With that they all climbed on Dojo.

"So which one of the wu activated?" Kimiko asked.

"This ones a good one. It's called Shadow Catcher. If aimed at anyone's shadow you can control what that person does." Dojo said as he continued to fly.  
**Miranda (my pename): What do you people think? I promise the next chapter will be up soon.**

** Clay: Why didn't I get to say anything in this chapter?**  
**Miranda:Because, none of my ideas for dialogue made me think of you. Don't worry you'll have some dialogue soon.**

** Clay: Ok**

** Raimundo: So are we going to figure out the Chase and Allayna are siblings soon? Or what?**  
**Allayna: Hopefully, not soon. Don't want you guys to know my secret just yet.**  
**Miranda: *high fives Allayna* See, she understands that not everything needs to be found out right away.**  
**Chase: So if I were to type up the next chapter and tell everyone...**  
**Miranda:Don't even think about it you evil lizard.**  
**Chase: *steals Miranda's laptop and starts typing***

**Miranda: NO!**

**Allayna: Brother dear, that's not very smart.**

**Chase: And why is that?**  
**Allayna: Because, our writer has a way to get revenge. *Quickly ducks out of the way as Miranda rushes forward throwing a shoe at Chase.***  
**Miranda: Don't touch my laptop again Chase.**  
**Chase: *looking very annoyed* I'll remember that.**  
**Kimiko: Ok guys, before this gets even more off topic, Miranda owns nothing except her character and plot. If you liked Review, we're always open for interesting ideas. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**  
**Miranda: Bye! *Waves rapidly***


	3. The Battle

They flew over the sky, and continued till they passed a huge clock tower.

"Woah, where are we?" Allayna asked, amazed at how everything looked and changed over the hundreds of years.  
"By the looks of it we're in London." Dojo said as they passed over Buckingham Palace. "And we're getting close to the wu." Dojo was close to the ground when he started to twitch even harder than before. He caused everyone to fall off.

"Dojo, you really need to work on warnin us when you start to twitch like a dog at a flea circus." Clay said as they all landed effortlessly onto the ground.  
"Sorry guys," Dojo said as he transformed back into a small harmless little lizard. He hopped onto Clay's hat and they proceeded to look for the wu.  
"So where is this wu?" Raimundo asked as he looked at the empty contryside.

"It's~" Dojo started to shake and twitch again, "that way." He said as he pointed one scaly hand in a direction. The fife warriors continued to walk until they reached an empty valley where, hanging on a knob in a tree was something that looked like a dream catcher. Only instead of colorful bands were inky black bands, representing shadows.

"Found it," Omi said happily, as he jumped toward the tree.  
"Not so fast cheese-ball." A guy shouted as he flew into the scene. He was a red-head wearing all black, with a very pale complexsion. "Wait there's one-two-three-four-five? Who's the newbie?" He asked as he continued to fly in the air. "eh, who cares Jack bots attack."

"Allayna, think you can handle a few bots?" Rai started to ask her, but she was already jumping up and turning them into nothing but scrap metal. Allayna paursed and looked around when she saw that she sort of destroyed all of the bots before any of the other monks could begin an attack. Allayna stepped beside Kimiko for a moment.  
"Who's the cute red-head?" She whispered over to Kimiko.  
"What cute red-head?" Kimiko asked as she started looking around. Then she paused for a second. "Wait, do you mean Jack?" She laughed.

"What? I think he's cute that a problem?" Allayna asked, starting to get a little offended and wished she didn't say anything.

"Nothing, it's just that, well, you'll see." Kimiko said, giving up convincing her. She would find out soon enough.

"Ladies, not meaning to break up your chit-chat, but we kinda need you to help." Clay called over at the two girls.

"We don't need their help. especially from Spicer." Rai called over as both he and Omi began taking turns kicking Jack back and forth like a ball.

"Think again young monks." Someone called as he jumped forward with an evil smirk.  
"Chase Young," Omi yelled as he jumped forward throwing a punch at the evil warrior.

"Please, do you think you can surprise me with these basic moves." Chase said as he stood there simply blocking with his left hand. He jumped up into the air. "Time to end this little fight, I haven't come here to fight you." He starts to spin in midair. Allayna gasped as she recognized the fighting move.

"Omi when he starts coming down duck your head and roll out of the way." Allayna yelled at the young monk. He did exactly what she said, and as he did that Allayna jumped forward and threw a punch over to the right. This caused Chase to stop abruptly and fall. "Do you really think you can use my own move against me?" She said stepping back and getting into a defensive stance.  
"Now here's a face I thought I'd never see again. How are you doing Allayna?" Chase said, just standing there watching her move from defensive to just an alert stance.

"Fine Chase, just a little frostbitten from being frozen for over a hundred years." Allayna yelled the last few words.  
"Well, I came here just to make sure you were fine. I guess my job is done." Chase said, and with that he walked away. "I'll be seeing you soon soror mea." He called over his shoulder. The monks all stood there for a moment.  
"Uh, guys shouldn't we be getting the wu?" Kimiko yelled, and that shook everyone out of the trance they were in. All five of the warriors rushed towards the tree. Only when they reached the tree the shadow catcher was gone.

"Later Xiaolin Losers," Jack called as he flew off with the wu in his hands. He began to laugh, only to get a bug down the throat.  
"Great, we lost an important wu to none other than Spicer." Rai said as they all climbed back onto Dojo.  
"I still don't see why it's so bad I think Jack is cute." Allayna whispered to Kimiko as they rode back home.  
"Because Jack is a bad guy, and not to mention a total loser." Kimiko said back, rolling her eyes at her new friend's taste in guys. "Hey, when we get back can I do something with your hair? I promise it'll look great." She said with a pleading look.  
"Um, Ok but just don't do anything silly." Allayna said with an uncertain smile.

"Great, it'll be perfect I promise." Kimiko said, and turned around to talk to the guys.  
*Jack Spicer's house*  
"I finally, did it. I won." Jack cheered as he jumped around his basement lab like an idiot. "I almost forgot how this feels like." He continued to jump around, so excited that he didn't notice when a dark shadow walked into his home.  
"Spicer I need a favor." Chase said as he stepped behind him.  
"Ahhhh."Jack screamed as he spun around to face Chase. Um, what can I do for you Chase? Need me to help you steal some sheng gong wu? Take over the world? Hang out with you for a week?" Jack said, sounding more and more like a fan girl with each sentence. What was strange though, was that he wasn't acting all that desperate as he usually sounded. It seemed almost like his admiration for someone was focused less on Chase Young and more on someone else. Chase smirked, as he noticed this as well and loved the idea that Spicer would stop acting like an annoying fan girl.

"No you incompetent insect, the favor I need you to do is to give me the sheng gong wu you just won." Chase said holding out his hand expectantly.

"Uh, no thanks I prefer to keep this one." Jack said quietly, he pulled the wu closer to him.

"You surprise me Spicer. Ok, I will let you do as you wish." Now Chase was kind of curious to what had turned Jack's head enough to defy any wish of his. Then a thought came to him, it couldn't be true. But it was still a possibility. "Did you noticed that there was another fighter on the Xioalin side this time?" He asked and watched for Jack's reaction.  
"Yeah, I think they called her Allayna. She's pretty." Jack said getting a dreamy look in his eye. Chase took two steps toward him and slapped Jack across the face.  
"You are to stay away from her. She isn't like any of the other fighters you've come across, you pathetic worm." Chase said, surprised that he still had the protectiveness towards her he thought he'd lost a long time ago.

"Why? You like her or something?" Jack said getting more excited than a pre-teen girl.  
"No you fool. She is a warrior as powerful as I." Chase said. "I should know, I taught her nearly everything she knows." With that he started to walk away. "Why would you teach someone on the side of good?" Jack called out to him.  
"Who else would've been able to handle someone as powerful, other than her older brother?" Chase said with a small smile. He thought about how they would train together fighting side by side. He didn't realized how much he missed that. With that thought he was gone in a flash. Leaving Jack to think about what Chase had just told him.

"Wait, that means Allayna is your sister." He said when he pieced it together, his jaw dropped to the ground.

** Miranda:Hey people, so what'd you think? Dying to hear your thoughts.**

** Jack:Wow, so I'm hitting on Chase Young's sister. *starts to perform weird spastic dance moves***  
**Chase: *walks over to Spicer and kicks him* I said to stay away from her insect.**  
**Raimundo: So we're the only people who still doesn't know this.**

** Allayna: You know all you have to do is ask. I might tell you. *smirks as Rai.***  
**Kimiko:So what should I do to your hair? I'm thinking a few braids and green streaks.**

** Allayna: Mira, you can't possibly allow her to put green in my hair.**

** Miranda: Of course. *Shows everyone the blue streaks in her hair* It won't be that bad. Don't worry.**  
**Allayna: Ok, but if you mess up my hair, I'll kick your ass.**  
**Chase:Still has a temper, don't you sister?**  
**Allayna:Still as annoying as ever aren' you brother?**

** Chase: So am I going to try to convince Allayna to join the Heylin side?**

** Jack: Yeah, and am I going to score a date with her?**  
**Chase: I told you to stay away from her. *turns lizard and starts to come at Jack***  
**Allayna: *jumps in front of Jack.* Chase you cannot control who I date. Right Mira?**  
**Miranda: *Starts to sneak away before this gets out of hand.* **

**Chase: You're not getting away that easy. *Starts to go after Miranda instead.* *See Miranda running like the wind.***  
**Omi: I guess this is it for this chapter.**  
**Clay: I guess lil' buddy. Remember y'all review if you enjoyed reading. And don't forget we're always open for suggestions.**  
**Omi: Also, our friend Miranda doesn't own anything but Allayna and this plot. **

**Miranda: *panting, but still running like crazy* Ciao for now guys.**


	4. The Memories and Truth

**A/N: Hey people I beg your forgiveness for not updating lately My mother took my laptop and I haven't been able to finish typing this chapter. Anyway, here's the updation. Enjoy.**  
*Xiaolin Temple*  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Kimiko." Allayna said, lookinbg nervous as Kimiko held up hair dye and a pair of scissors.

" Relax Allayna, it'll be fine. I'm just adding a couple of green streaks in you hair. Besides the green will match your eyes perfectly." Kimiko says as she begins to work on her hair. They got back from their battle about an hour ago and Kimiko rushed Allayna to her area to fix her hair. The guys were forbidden from entering until Kimiko was finished with Allayna's hair. " Besides with this time we can just hang out and not worry about the guys."

"Speaking of guys, is there anyone you fancy Kimiko?" Allayna asked as she sat there looking around her new friends room. It was overfilled with video games and clothes. Kimiko froze for a moment.

"W-what do you mean?" Kimiko sputtered.  
"I mean, is there any guy around here you like more than the others." Allayna said, smiling like the Cheshire cat. Kimiko was acting beyond weird now._ 'There must be someone '_ Allayna thought, laughing to herself. "There is someone isn't there? Who?"  
"Um, well it's one of the guys here." Kimiko said, acting a bit shy. Allayna was nearly bouncing out of her seat with excitement. "Don't ask which one, I won't tell you anymore than that." Kimiko said firmly.  
"Fine, I'll figure it out for myself. But you have to tell me if I guess correctly." Allayna says, sounding bored now that she's run out of topics to talk about. "Hey, could you tell me a bit about Jack?" Allayna wanted to know more about the red-headed geek.  
"Jack? Well there isn't much he's a genius when it comes to his robots and gadgets, but with everything else he's a total loser. I mean he's such a mama's boy at times it's hilarious. But all in all he's not that bad I guess." Kimiko never really thought about Jack Spicer, not that she wanted too that is, but now that she had he wasn't really that bad. Still not good enough for her new friend though. "But, I'm determined to find you someone better and more worth your time than Jack Spicer. I mean if you're into bad guys you can have a crush on Chase Young for all I care. But Jack Spicer isn't worth anyone's affections and time." Kimiko at that moment vowed to find Allayna someone better.  
"I'm glad I don't follow your advice on having a crush on Chase Young." Allayna says, breaking down laughing._ 'I would never be that stupid.'_ She thought with a nod._ 'I mean I don't even like him. He's no longer in control of my life-like he used to be.'_ She started to drift off into thought.  
~Flashback~

"Good job, Layna. But you might want to aim you punch just a little higher." Chase said, giving his favorite pupil an encouraging smile. "You want to get your opponents face, not his chest."  
"Ok, Chase I'll remember that." Allayna said beaming at her brother. He was dressed in his usual blue robes and was showing her how to defend against someone with more strength than her. She threw the punch again this time higher.  
"Excellent job." Chase said. "You can stop for today." Allayna was rushing over to the nearby river. She bent over and started to wash her face off. She then hurridly grabbed her bearby comb and started to fix her hair. "What's got you in such a mood to fix your hair?" Chase asked curious, Allayna never thinks to comb her hair more than once a day.  
"Oh, I'm meeting one of the village boys." Allayna said smiling shyly. Chase arched an eyebrow. Allayna didn't want to mention the boy to her brother. He never approved of any of the guys she introduced to him.  
"I don't think you should be meeting any boy unless I've met him first Layna. Understand?" Chase, gave her a kind smile. "Besides you need to focus on your training."  
"Ok, I guess I don't have to go." Allayna says, a bit sad. She was a little upset over not getting to meet the boy, but to her, her brother's approval was everything to her. And to get that approval was to listen to him and follow orders. "Will you show me that monkey strike again?" Allayna asked hopefully.  
"Only one more time." He said as he showed her the move again.  
~End Flashback~  
"Allayna," Allayna snapped back to reality, Kimiko was waving her hand in front of her face. "You ok?"  
"Yes, I'm fine." Allayna said calmly.  
"Good cause your hair is finished. Want to see?" Kimiko waved a mirror around.  
"Of course." Allayna grabbed the mirror and inspected her new look. Her hair was still the same length, although now there were four braided strands and all four emerald-green. Her hair looked good in a punk-ish sort of way. "I like it." Allayna smiled at Kimiko. "Thank you, Kimiko."  
"Good, now I think I might have an outfit your size that'll look great with your hair." She begins to dig through her closet looking for the outfit. Allayna giggles a bit at how enthusiastic Kimiko is.  
*Else where in the temple*  
While the girls were chatting the guys were trying to figure out who exactly Allayna was.  
"Guys what do you think of Allayna?" Raimundo asks as they all sit down just doing nothing.  
"I like her, she's nice and a great fighter." Omi says with a huge smile. He was sitting in a chair nearby playing one of Kimiko's video games.  
"I like the lil lady. She's a lot less violent than Kimiko. Why do ya ask?" Clay curiously looks over at his Brazilian friend.  
"Because she's hiding something, and did you see how she was fighting Chase, almost like they've done it before." Rai couldn't put his finger on it but Allayna was definitly hiding something, and he knew it a had something to do with Chase Young. "Call it tiger instincts, but I think her and Chase have history." "If it bothers you that much, why don't you ask her?" Clay asked.  
"Because she might get all defensive about it. I mean she tried to fight me when she first woke up." Rai, really didn't want to relive that memory.  
"I doubt she will, and besides she just woke up and didn't know anything. If I was her I'd be as jumpy as a junebug." Clay said with a chuckle.  
"Then you can ask her Clay, but don't expect me to help you when she's kicking your..." Rai lost his train of thought when Kimiko walked in,_ 'Man she's beautiful.'_ He thought with a smile. Lately he's been looking a Kimiko and thinking about her at the randomest times. The other guys looked over and shared a look. Clay and Omi both knew what Raimundo was thinking.  
"Guys, allow me to show you the modern Allayna Morningstar." Kimiko said showing them Allayna, Vanna White style. Allayna walked in with four green braids in her hair and was wearing a black skirt that ended just bove her knees, and a white shirt with a black flower on the front. She looked much different from her fighting robes.  
"So how do I look guys?" Allayna asked with a smile. She never liked wearing skirts to begin with, but Kimiko had talked her into it once again. The guys were all speechless, that must've been a good sign  
"Um, Allayna can we ask you a question?" Clay asked a bit shy.  
"Sure, Clay what's on your mind?" Allayna asked, uneasily.  
"We wanted to ask if there was any history between you and Chase." Raimundo jumped in.  
" Um, well my history is pretty long we've known each other for beyond a long time. But I guess thats a must when the person's you brother." Allayna said, blushing slightly. She didn't want to give her friends any reason to not trust her. "He's actually the reason I was frozen to begin with."  
"WHAT!?" They all four yell at once. All four of the monks jaws dropped to the floor.  
"Did not see that coming." Raimundo said, he honestly just thought they had a past relationship thats all. He even suspected thaat he was the reason she was frozen, but really she was related to the psycho lizard.  
"How did we not notice something like that you guys have similarities." Omi said, completely surprised. Now that the truth was out Rai and Clay noticed the same hair color, and how they act.  
"Well, it's not that bad. I mean it's not like you're evil like your brother right?" Kimiko said, trying to get the tension to break.  
"N-no I never drank that wretched soup. My brother did try to persuade me though..." Allayna trailed off when another memory surfaced.  
~Flashback~  
Chase was walking around outside an open window. His inner demon itching to come out and fight. He stopped at the window and leaned in.  
"Layna," he called into the room. She was sitting on the floor meditating. She looks over at her window and see a dark-haired guy with red eyes. It took her a moment to realize that it was Chase.  
"Chase, what are you doing here? Where've you been and why don't you just come inside?" Allayna asked, bursting with questions. It had been months since she saw Chase, he mysteriously disappeared one night after he left to go for a walk. He'd been acting weird around Master Monk Guan for a while now, until he just didn't show up for sparring at all.  
"I've come to see you my dear sister. The masters have decided that I am unfit to continue training here and they've sent me away. I left but I couldn't just up and leave you here alone. I want you to leave and come with me." Chase said, a growl escaping him at the end. Allayna looked back into her room to make sure no one was coming. The masters had been quiet about Chase's leaving. _Why didn't they tell her about this? Wasn't she as powerful a warrior as they_? _Maybe she was better off leaving with Chase.  
_ "Ok Chase, I'll leave with you. But where would we go? What do I need to take with me?" Allayna said, running to grab a bag.  
"You don't need anything, and I've found a place that's better than this place. There I can teach you things beyond what these monks have taught you." Chase said, a smirk forming on his lips. "Just come with me Layna." He held out his hand to help his sister out. She grabbed onto the hand and climbed out the window. Chase led her out of the grounds. The two warriors leaving behind the temple they knew and loved. Allayna looked back.  
"Goodbye," she whispered to her home.  
~End Flashback~  
"I assure you my friends." Allayna said, "I've made the mistake before and I refuse to do it again." She looked each of them in the eye and nodded. They trusted her enough to believe her promise. They stood there like that for a moment when there was a knock at what is considered a door. They all ran to check who it was. There was no one there but there was a thing. It looked like a dream catcher.  
"There's a note." Kimiko said, picking it up. "It says 'Hey Allayna, you might not like me or know me even. But here's something I think you'll like better than chocolate. Promise that I'll get you something better next time. Hope you like it Jack Spicer. P.S: Don't touch this Xiaolin-losers.' Wow I guess Jack finally lost it he's giving up wu." The four monks began to laugh at the comment. Allayna picked up the wu and was handed to note. She read the note and smiled, Jack had noticed her. Allayna wished that she had something to give him.  
**Miranda: Bonjour my readers.**  
**Allayna: Hello people, here you go. You've seen some of my back story now. What do you think?**  
**Chase: How dare Spicer give the wu to you. *starts to search for him* When I find that worm I'm going to kill him.**  
**Spicer: AHHH help me. *hides behind Allayna and Miranda***  
**Allayna: How dare you try killing my new friend. Stay away from him. *throws a punch at Chase. He blocks it***  
**Chase:Don't even think about it.**  
**Allayna: Then you stay away from my friends. You a~ Miranda: Ok, let's stop this sibling bickering. *throws a wall up between the two.* Anyways, I promise that I'll have a new chapter up a lot sooner than it took with this one.**  
**Allayna: *Looks over at Spicer and smiles***  
**Spicer: So what'cha gonna get me?**  
**Miranda: You really care only about that. She just saved your sorry ass.**  
**Spicer: What? I like gifts. Miranda: Well I was planning a Christmas chapter soon. So be good or else I'll make sure you get left out.**  
**Allayna: He won't be forgotten. I promise.**  
**Chase: Will I be included in this?**  
**Miranda: *smiles* Um, well..Chase, you know I love you but well none of the others want to give you a gift. But I might be able to come up with something. Oh yeah, almost forgot. I wish I did, but I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I would really love it if you would review though. It'd be awesome if you did.**  
**Allayna: Bye for now Awesome Readers.**


	5. The Curse and Power

**A/N: Hello readers of awesomness, I know I'm a bit late. But I promise you, it will not happen again. I'm finally out of the wretched place the government had deemed a place for 'education.' More like brainwashing in my opinion, but anyways here's the chapter. Enjoy**~  
*Chase's Place*  
The warrior sat meditating when a crow fly's in and lands on his shoulder. It seems to whisper something to him that makes him smile.  
"It seems my little sister has finally told her allies who she really is, and that my suspicions of Spicer's feelings were correct " Chase says allowed to his 'pets.' He pets one of them while in thought about how he can play this to his advantage, and how to squash Spicer's feelings for Allayna, when he heard someone try to sneak in. "I know you're here Wuya, you can't sneak up on me that easily." Chase called out, rolling his eyes in exasperation. How he wished he could just get rid of the old hag.  
"Chase, you know I wouldn't have to sneak around if you told me what you were up to. You know you can trust me." Wuya said seductively as she came up behind me. Chase looks over at her and smirk.  
"Trust you? I'd rather trust an angry viper." Chase stands up and out of the room and heads to the entrance of his little palace.  
"Oh Chase, you are such a jokester." Wuya gives him a nervous laugh. "Now where are you off to this time?" She continues to follow him.  
"I am going to go visit someone who just might be joining us on the Heylin side soon." Chase said as he walked out the door, leaving Wuya standing there puzzled beyond anything. Chase continued to jumped off and started to make his way to the Xiaolin Temple. It was time to make it clear to Allayna that she doesn't belong on the side of good.  
*Xiaolin Temple*  
"Oh wow, the last time I celebrated Christmas figgy pudding was a real desert at the table." Allayna says, following Omi as he pulled out some lights for their tree.  
"Then my friend, we will have to make this a great celebration for you." Omi said as he started decorating the tree. The temple was a bustle with work as the monks got ready for their celebration. Allayna followed each of them, looking for something to do so that she could help with. Everyone had their own chores, and Allayna would be lying to herself is she said she didn't feel just a bit left out. But for now she settled helping Omi out with decorating the tree. They were finishing putting up all the ornaments when the three other dragons showed up.  
"The tree is lookin great guys." Clay said. He picked up an ornament and placed it on the front of the tree.  
"Yeah, it looks like you almost have most of it done." Kimiko stated. She walked up to Allayna and high-fived her. Allayna felt a rush of pride come up, she was thrilled that she was able to help in doing something that gained praise. She pulled out the last piece, the one thing that would make this perfect, the star. "We still have the star to put on top the tree. Anyone want to do the honors?" Allayna states, as she held out the star to the four dragons.  
"I am great pleased to be given this honor, but I would very much like to allow Allayna to do the honors." Omi says, giving us an arrogant smile. Allayna never realized just how big-headed Omi was till now. She started to chuckle a bit at this, when she looked over at the others.  
"Go ahead Allayna, you deserve to." Raimundo said, pushing the star back to Allayna. Allayna stretched up to put the star up on top, when there was a flash of black and a zap sound. They all watched as each light on the tree popped off.  
"I'm sorry." Allayna started to say, shocked that something happened.  
"It's not your fault, just a power surge. Not a problem." Kimiko said as she pulled out the plug in the outlet. Allayna backed away from the tree, blushing a bit.  
"I-I think I might need some air. I'll be right back." Allayna stated, as she ran out of the room. Something like that hadn't happened to Allayna since she awakened. She nearly forgotten the power she possessed. The others gathered around, starting to take down the lights.  
"I wonder why she left like that." Raimundo started. "I mean it was just a power surge, not like she caused the lights to burst."  
"I don't know, maybe se just isn't used to electricity. I mean if the last time she was awake was right when Chase Young turned evil then there probably wasn't far from a horse and buggy." Kimiko stated, she pulled out her phone and started texting one of her friends.  
"Whatever, I just think it's a little weird." Raimundo said. He passed the string of lights over to Omi, who then tossed them into the garbage.  
"You are most right my friend. It is a bit weird how Allayna reacted." Omi stated.  
"What's weird about Allayna?" Dojo asked as he entered the room to see how everyone was doing.  
"The lights on the tree burst and Allayna reacted to it like it was her fault that it happened. Then she just left." Clay filled the little dragon in. Dojo froze for a moment, giving all of them a wierd look.  
"Allayna wasn't doing anything right before this happened was she?" Dojo asked suspiciously. The four warriors shared a look.  
"Nothing really, just putting the star on top of the tree." Kimiko said, nonchalantly.  
"Was she happy?" Dojo, continued to interrogate them. The monks started to feel a bit worried about the outcome of this little questioning.  
"Yeah, she seemed the most joyful." Omi said. "Oh no, this bad guys. I didn't think she still had that power. This is very very bad." Dojo started to shake and twitch.  
"Wait, what do you mean bad? There was a power surge, that's it." Kimiko said.  
"No, you don't understand. Allayna has a slight curse, from when she first joined the Heylin side." Dojo stated.  
"Wait, what do you mean? She said she never joined the Heylin side with Chase." Raimundo said, getting a little angry. He knew he shouldn't have trusted anyone related to Chase Young. Allayna had lied to them about her past.  
"She joined when Chase first turned. She never turned evil, but she believed Chase still had good in her." Dojo quickly defended. The little dragon didn't want his friend to lose her new allies. "Ok, let me start from the beginning. When Chase first turned to the side of evil he got Allayna to join him. Allayna thought her brother was still good when she swore an oath of loyalty to him. So, when she came to her senses about what he really was doing she tried to leave. But Chase wouldn't let her. You see she is the only one with enough power and skill to battle Chase, not to mention that she is Chase's weakness too. Anyways, she left against his wishes, but was still under her oath. So her oath of loyalty to him turned into a curse. It's kind of like an evil shadow. As long as she's the side of good and is happy then bad things will happen to things around her. That's why she was frozen. She didn't want to harm anyone with her curse." Dojo finished off, looking at each of them for their reaction. Raimundo's face was conflicted with betrayal and pity to the poor girl. The other three held pity to Allayna as well.  
"Well, what are we supposed to do to break this curse, and get rid of the shadow?" Raimundo said. He knew all the others were thinking the same thing.  
"That's the thing young monks, you can't get rid of her shadow." A mysterious voice said from behind them. They all turned to see a shadow walking towards them, Chase Young. The four of them got into fighting positions "Oh, please you don't need to fight me. I'm just here to see my sister and deliver a message to all of you." He walks up to tree and inspected the lights. "It seems the full power of her curse has yet to awaken." He says quietly to himself. He turns back to face the four monks. "Even when she joins the Heylin side she'll still have the shadow, she'll just have control over it instead of it attacking her. The shadow itself is her power, the curse of it is that it attacks her when she's happy." Chase enjoyed watching the four monks' faces fall as they realize they can't help Layna.  
"She won't join the Heylin side Chase. So, don't waste your time and just go ahead and tell us your message." Omi said, glaring at the warrior.  
"The message is when she comes to her senses, she'll want this." Chase says, tossing a small container to Raimundo. Raimundo caught it and saw that is was a canister of soup. "Also, tell my sister to stay away from that insect Spicer, he is beneath her." With that Chase disappeared, leaving the four of them staring at each other. Puzzled at what they should do next.  
*During this time at Jack's place*  
Jack was fixing up one of his bots when he heard a knock at the door. He lifted his goggles and went to answer the door. There standing in the doorway was Allayna. She looked like she was troubled, and about to cry.  
"Allayna, why are you here?" Jack said, a bit surprised.  
"I'm sorry I just needed someone to talk to and I thought you'd be okay with that." Allayna said, a bit flustered. Jack noticed that she was holding a gift. "Also, I brought you an early Christmas gift." She tossed him the present, which he immediately opened to find a leather bracelet. It was black, with a red robot design etched on it. "I, um, didn't know what you like and thought this might be something." She babbled a bit on.  
"It's perfect," Jack says, he slips it on his wrist and smiled. This was a new concept to him, a girl has never given him a gift before. "Thank you, how about you come in for some hot chocolate and cookies?" She followed him inside. "So, what troubles you?" He had to ask.  
"Just a small miss-hap at the temple. It was an accident, I hope they'll forgive me for it." Allayna said, looking off, a sad expression on her face.  
"Hey, if we're both talking about the same bunch of dorks, then you're fine. They'll forgive you easily." Jack said quickly, giving her a smile.  
"You sure?" Allayna said, a hopeful smile forming.  
"Positive Layna," Jack said. "Now how about that hot chocolate " She starts to laugh and nods to him. Jack brought out two cups and handed her some marshmallows. The rest of the evening went on smoothly. Allyana ended up, past out, on his couch in his lab. Jack never thought he'd say this, but he was glad someone decided to bother him for once.  
**A/N: So, what'd you think? Review and be awesome.**


End file.
